Naruto's Confession
by Ms.NA0YUK1
Summary: Kisah tambahan antara Naruto dan Hinata setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan bulan. Naruto yang telah secara resmi menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata, tetapi belum secara resmi memintanya menjadi pacarnya, apalagi istrinya. Simak kisah pendek ini, semoga bisa disukai oleh semua pembaca. P.s : New Author, please kindly read and review.


Fanfiction ini menceritakan kisah tambahan antara Naruto dan Hinata setelah mereka berhasil menyelamatkan bulan.

Naruto yang telah secara resmi menyatakan cintanya kepada Hinata, tetapi belum secara resmi memintanya menjadi pacarnya, apalagi istrinya. Simak kisah pendek ini, semoga bisa disukai oleh semua pembaca.

P.s : Saya orang baru di sini. Thanks buat semua reader yang baik hati, yang telah membaca maupun member review.

 **Naruto's Confession**

"Selamat sekali lagi, saya ucapkan kepada kelima pahlawan baru kita! Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sai dan Shikamaru." Kakashi menutup pidatonya sambil mengangkat gelas sakenya. "Cheers!" teriaknya lagi.

Hari ini adalah hari perayaan untuk kelima pahlawan yang telah berhasil menyelamatkan Bulan. Tamu berdatangan dari kelima desa Ninja. Selain Hokage yang baru saja menutup acara, ada juga Mizukage, Kazekage, Raikage, Suchikage yang dating dan menikmati hidangan yang disediakan.

"Pesta yang keren, makanannya juga sangat enak." Sai menikmati makanan dengan tersenyum, pasti ini adalah makan malam terenak yang pernah dia rasakan. "Ah, merepotkan saja. Kenapa harus pakai perayaan segala sih? Hokage ke enam memang aneh, padahal kalau tidak digunakan sebagai perayaan, dana ini bisa digunakan untuk yang lain." Gerutu Shikamaru, dia memiliki pemikiran yang sangat kritis, warisan dari sang Ayah. "Santai saja Shikamaru, Kakashi-Sensei tidak akan dengan sengaja menghambur-hamburkan dana desa. Dia pasti sudah memikirkan perayaan ini dengan seksama. Nikmati saja apa yang sudah disediakannya, lagi pula hari ini untuk kita berlima!" kata Sakura sambil melahap beberapa potong cheesecake dengan lahap.

"Yo, Sakura-chan, Sai, Shikamaru!" Naruto baru saja selesai menyantap ramen spesialnya. "Naruto, kenapa kau masih makan ramen sih? Makan yang lain dong, kan sudah banyak makanan di sini, kau malah hanya makan ramen terus." Omel Sakura, khawatir dengan kondisi perut temannya yang tiap hari mengkonsumsi ramen, namun anehnya tetap sehat. Mungkin karena Naruto menyeimbangkannya dengan latihan keras setiap hari?

"Kakashi-Sensei dengan sengaja menyediakan ramen special itu untukku Sakura-chan. Jadi mana mungkin aku tidak memakanny? Lagi pula ramen special itu sangat enak, berbeda dengan ramen di kedai paman, tapi tidak kalah enak dari di kedai paman. Kalian harus mencobanya juga!" Saran Naruto bersemangat. "Aku akan mencoba satu mangkuk, semoga kau tidak berbohong Naruto. Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu." Sai pun berlalu ke meja Ramen.

"Dimana Hinata ya? Kami sudah berjanji akan berkumpul di sini setelah dia selesai menemani Ayahnya." Kata Sakura. "Mungkin Ayahnya menyeretnya untuk bertemu dengan keluarga bangsawan dari desa lainnya. Kau tahu? Bangsawan senang menikahkan anaknya dengan sesama bangsawan." Kata Shikamaru santai, meskipun nadanya santai sesungguhnya Shikamaru sengaja mengatakan itu untuk menyindir Naruto.

Meskipun Naruto telah mengatakan perasaannya pada Hinata bahkan mencium perempuan itu, tapi status mereka saat ini masih belum bisa dijelaskan. Mungkin semacam HTS atau Hubungan Tanpa Status? "Hm, sebaiknya aku mencari Hinata." Kata Naruto sebelum pergi mencari Hinata. Sepertinya otaknya sudah tidak sebodoh dulu. "Nice one, Shikamaru!" goda Sakura.

Hinata hari ini terlihat sangat anggun, ia menggunakan kimono berwarna ungu dengan corak bunga yang sangat indah. Rambutnya disanggul ke atas dan dihiasi dengan aksesoris kupu-kupu yang sangat indah di rambutnya. Hiashi masih belum berhenti berbicara dengan salah seorang bangsawan dari desa lain. Sebenarnya daritadi Hinata sudah tidak nyaman, karena seharusnya dia sudah bertemu dengan Sakura. Sekarang sudah lebih dari 15 menit dia terlambat, semoga saja Sakura masih setia menungguinya.

"Selamat malam, Hyugaa-san." Naruto menyapa Hiashi dengan sopan. Naruto juga tidak kalah penampilannya pada malam ini. Dia mengenakan setelan tuxedo hitam yang menawan. Rambut jabriknya dibiarkan tanpa styling, tapi dia tetaplah laki-laki yang telah berhasil menawan hati Hinata. "Naruto. Selamat atas kerja kerasmu, Nak. Mari bergabung bersama kami." Hiashi akhirnya memperkenalkan Naruto kepada keluarga bangsawan dari desa lain tersebut, mereka malah dengan sangat antusias berkenalan dengan Naruto dan bahkan menawarkan salah seorang putri mereka untuk dinikahi oleh Naruto. "Maaf Hyuga-san, boleh saya mengajak Hinata untuk berkeliling?" izin Naruto dengan sopan. "Silahkan, aku akan bersantai lebih lama dengan beberapa teman lama."

Setelah Naruto berhasil menculik Hinata menjauh dari keluarganya, dia membawa Hinata ke salah satu sudut yang sedikit tidak ramai, kemudian mengajaknya duduk di salah satu meja yang tersedia. "Hinata, kau sangat cantik hari ini." Puji Naruto. "Terima kasih, Naruto-kun. Kau juga sangat tampan." Balas Hinata, wajahnya sudah memerah saat dia mencoba mengembalikan pujian Naruto. "Terima kasih juga." Balas Naruto, tidak kalah gugupnya dengan Hinata. Sejak dia menyatakan perasaannya kepada Hinata, Naruto merasa sesuatu berubah dengan mereka berdua. Bukan hanya Hinata saja yang selalu menantikan pertemuan mereka dan menjadi gugup karenanya. Karena sekarang sepertinya itu sudah menjangkit ke Naruto juga.

"Pesta yang keren, apakah kau suka Hinata?" Tanya Naruto memulai pembicaraan. "Aku suka, semua orang tampak senang. Tadi aku sempat melihatmu sedang menyantap ramen. Sepertinya lezat sekali Naruto-kun.", "Oh, ramen tadi memang sangat lezat, meskipun ramen paman di kedai juga tidak kalah lezatnya." Jawab Naruto. "Naruto-kun benar-benar suka ramen ya." Kata Hinata, "Aku juga benar-benar menyukaimu, Hinata." Balas Naruto sambil menatap ke arah Hinata. Menatap langsung ke arah mata lavender gadis itu. Hinata kembali tersipu malu, sedikit menundukkan kepalanya, seperti yang sering dia lakukan. "Jangan malu, Hinata." Naruto memberanikan diri mengelus sayang rambut Hinata, mengangkat wajahnya agar bertemu dengan padangannya. "Aku menyukaimu, jadilah pacarku Hyugaa Hinata." Kata Naruto serius, ia kemudian memegang tangan Hinata, memberikan kenyataan kepada gadis Hyugaa ini.

"Naruto-kun," jawab Hinata pelan. "Aku mau, aku juga menyukaimu." Jawab Hinata lagi. Naruto tidak bisa membendung kebahagiaannya, ia tersenyum lebar sejadi-jadinya. Hinata hanya bisa ikut tersenyum melihat kebahagiaan yang ditimbulkannya kepada laki-laki di hadapannya ini. "Terimakasih Hinata." Naruto kembali menggenggam tangan Hinata, dan sebelah tangannya memegang lembut wajah gadis itu. Kemudian ia mengecup perlahan pipi gadis yang baru saja resmi menjadi kekasihnya itu. Hinata memejamkan kedua matanya, merasakan ciuman Naruto di pipinya, dia merasa sangat bahagia karena kali ini dia akan benar-benar berada di sisi laki-laki yang disukainya.

"Ehem! Pasangan baru, jangan berduaan terus ya! Kita ada acara kumpul-kumpul kelas juga nih!" seru Kiba menggangu kedua insan yang sedang dilanda cinta tersebut. "Cih, Kiba kau menggangu saja, pergi sana!" jawab Naruto acuh, kemudian kembali hendak mencium Hinata lagi. "Hinata-chan, ayo pergi melihat kembang api." Tenten dengan sengaja menarik Hinata menjauh dari Naruto, mengundang tatapan tidak senang dari Naruto tetapi Tenten dengan santainya menarik Hinata dan mengejek Naruto karena telah berhasil mengganggu momen romantic mereka.

"Dasar kalian ini, tidak bisa lihat teman lagi senang ya?" Kata Naruto setengah mengeluh. "Sudahlah, nanti kan masih banyak waktu bersama Hinata. Sekarang ayo nonton kembang apinya bersama-sama." Kata Sakura menengahi. Meskipun pada awalnya Naruto terlihat keberatan, namun akhirnya dia mengalah juga. Karena sepertinya gadisnya ini juga ingin menonton kembang api bersama teman-teman sekelas mereka. Kapan lagi mereka bisa berkumpul komplit seperti ini?

'Duuuarrrr…..' letupan bunga api menghiasi langit Konoha malam itu, semua orang memandangi langit dengan bahagia, bumi telah selamat, dan mereka bisa hidup damai lagi seperti sedia kala. Dan diantara semua orang yang berbahagia itu, ada sepasang sejoli yang merasakan kebahagiaan yang tiada tara. Naruto dengan perlahan menyelinap mendekati Hinata, kemudian merangkul gadisnya dan mengecup keningnya dengan sayang. Semua mata masih terpaku pada keindahan bunga-bunga api itu, sehingga tidak melihat sepasang kekasih yang sedang berbunga-bunga.

Naruto mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Hinata, membisikkan sesuatu, "Hinata, aku mencintaimu.". "Aku juga Naruto-kun, aku mencintaimu." Balas Hinata. Naruto mengecup sekilas bibir Hinata, berhati-hati agar tidak ketahuan oleh yang lainnya, meskipun sebenarnya teman-teman mereka telah melirik mereka berdua tadi. Kedua sejoli ini benar-benar bahagia! Meskipun Hinata dulu yang menyukai Naruto, dia bersungguh-sungguh menyukainya dan berusaha melindungi Naruto meskipun dia lebih lemah, dia bersedia berkorban demi orang lain, menolong orang lain. Hinata adalah gadis yang terpilih untuk Naruto, dan akhir dari semua ini. Cinta mungkin tidak akan mudah dan cepat, tetapi percayalah akhirnya waktulah yang akan membuktikan bahwa keteguhan hati dan kesetiaan cinta akan membawamu kepada rumah yang tepat, yaitu Hinata bagi Naruto.


End file.
